AeroBrit Concert
by justpushplay
Summary: The Rugrats go through a hilarious case of blackmail, compliments of Angelica.NOTE: This story is not a Rugrats parody.It paodies other stories and movies.That's why this story is a parody.
1. Just Push Play

AeroBrit Concert  
  
NOTE: This story is a paody of "bikestunt movies", The Wizard of Oz, Snow White, and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids.See, the Rugrats hear about a concert in their neiborhood starring Aerosmith and Britney Spears.However, Angelica gets mad because some jerk kissed her for 2 dollars(to show how "cheap" she was) and decides to take her anger out on the preteens by either blackmailing them or beating them up and blaming it on each other.We'll just have to see if Angelica is given a taste of her own medicine or if Chuckie misses his chance with Brit--- oops!I've spoiled my ideas again!lol, just some stupid pon of mine.Well, here it goes, pleeze read and reply!  
  
(rugrats are riding from high school on their bikes while Aerosmith's "Just Push Play" is playing)(muffled singing)Sweet leaf dreamer you been smoking up the ganja(Chuckie does a spiral jump while smashing through a 12ft across/wide sheet of glass 2 carpenters are carrying.Chuckie lands perfectly and rides away while the carpenters are running after him yelling curses)(muffled singing)Damned if you do yeah but don't get any on ya(Tommy rides off a ramp.He flies off his seat, flies above a tree branch catching a cat, and lands on the seat of his bike perfectly as his bike lands)(muffled singing)Head down spin around get a little refried(muffled singing)(Phil joins his left hand with Lil's right hand and they do a slow- motion jump, switching bikes in the jump)If that don't get it you can ketch it on the b side!Just push play.F***in' A!Just push play.They're gonna bleep it anyway!Just push play.(Dil does a Charlie's Angels-sorta jump onto the surface of the water in a pool with his bike, riding on the water)F***in' A!Just push play.Were comin at you anyway!(song fades as everybody arrives at the Pickles' house)Another fine after noon, like any other, the kids go in Tommy's house for a drink after an exausting ride from the school parking lot."Guess what I heard, guys!"Tommy exclaimed as he let go of the cat he got during the ride."What?"asked everybodyelse."There's gonna be a concert tomorrow night with Aerosmith and Britney Spear--""BRITNEY SPEARS!?"exclaimed Chuckie."I LOVE BRITNEY SPEARS!"He calmed down as Kimi got a jealous look."Uh,,, but not as much as my sister!"said Chuckie quickly as Kimi suddenly smiled as she gave her big brother a hug."Yup!Britney Spears!"Tommy snickered at Chuckie.He knew how much Chuckie was obsessed with the female pop singer."How are we--"Phil started."--gonna get tickets?"Lil completed."Don't worry, guys!"yelled Dil."My brother ordered SIX FRONT ROW TICKETS TO THE CONCERT!""That's right, Dilly!"said Tommy.Dil looked furious now."Uh, sorry.I meant Dil.Anyways, we had too much exitement and we now need a drink badly!C'mon, guys.Mom probably has drinks out already."They all walked in.  
  
Meanwhile, Stu was working on a strange ray that was going to be used to make micro-V's(TV's the size of a thumb).All the sudden, Didi ran down stairs and yelled,"STU!The kids--",exiting Stu and making him accidentally push the activasion.A ray spat out, shrinking Didi."Uh oh."said Stu."Kids, I shrunk my honey!"he yelled as the kids came down."Where'd mom go?"Tommy asked his dad.Then, Didi all the sudden grew back to normal size, exiting Stu."Stuart Pickles!If you ever shink me again, I'm gonna--"Then she saw the kids and changed the subject."As I was saying, the kids are home.They told me about this concert.""Yeah, I heard about it.Aerosmith and Brit Spears."answered Stu."Tommy already ordered tickets for he and his friends.And let me tell ya, Dee.They're expensive!$50 a tic!""Did you order any for Susie and Angelica, Tommy?"asked Didi.Tommy answered,"Susie has a ticket.Her parents got it for her.She's sitting with us.And Angelica's too busy with her BF, Jack.""Yeah,"said Stu."I could guess his last name."The kids laughed at his wisecrack as Didi yelled,"Stu!How could you!?""I dunno,"smiled Stu.  
  
Later on, at 7:30 pm, Angelica and Jack are talking near the school's football stadium.Angelica says sweetly to her boy,"Oh, Jack.You're so, like, 100 percent hunk!Can you recite a poem for me?"asked Angelica."Sure," said Jack."You lips are red as the rose.Your hair is blonde as ur-- "Angelica has an angry look on her face"--your sunflowers."She's now smiling."Your skin's as white as snow.""Oh, Jack!"says Angelica.Then, she forces her head towards his and they kiss.However, as they stop, Jack's 4 buddies come from the bushes and laugh."Aw man!"says friend 1."I can't belive you did it, Jackiechan!(that's Jack's nickname)"says friend 2."Here's your dare money, dude!"says friend 3."What's going on, Jack?"asked Angelica."Sorry, babe,"answered the jerk."I only hung out with you because of a dare.""Here's the 2 dollars we promised!"says friend 4."TWO DOLLARS!?"yelled Angelica."Yeah!A broad like you is cheap!"replies 4."Okay One, Two, Three, and Four!Let's get outta here!Have a nice one, A!"yelled Jack.Angelica was as mad as a 1-ton container of hornets and wasps.She rode back to her house."Hi, honey!"said Drew."Don't talk to me.I had a terrible night."Angelica replied."What's wrong, sweatie?"asked Charlotte."Jacked dumped me after he won a bet for kissing me."She said, about to get sad."I knew his last name was--"Drew said when Charlotte interupped."Drew, lay off!"she yelled.Drew quickly swalled his breath."Let's change the subject.Hey, Angelica!The kids and Susie are going to a concert starring Aerosmith and Britney Spears.Would you like for us to order you a ticket?"asked Charlotte."No thank you mom.I'm just going to go to my room now."replied Angelica as she walked way.When she reached her room, she got an idea."So, the babies are going to a concert, ey?Well, I'll just see about that.If my life has to suck, so will everybodyelses!I have good PC skills, and with those skills, I'll blackmail those brats!HAHAHAHA!My, I have to stop laughing like a witch.It makes me looks bad!"said Angelica.Then, she started work. 


	2. Dream on

Part 2  
  
I forgot mention-I made the mistake of saying they were babbies instead of preteens, but you probably already fugured this story is based on the All Growed Up episode.Also, to solve legal matters, I don't own the Rugrats.It maybe nice if I did, but I don't.Anyways, I hoped you liked the first part.Here's part 2.Algelica starts the blacmail.Oh, btw, these chapters are named after Aerosmith's and Britney Spears' songs.;)  
  
It was Sataurday morning.Chuckie and Kimi ran down the stairs.They were acting like they were on sugar."What's going on, kids?" Chaz asked them."Tonight, we're going to an Aerosmith and Britney Spears concert!"the kids said together."BRITNEY SPEARS!?"exclaimed Chaz.Then he saw Kira looking at him angrily."Well, I like her, but I love your mom better."Chaz quickly said as Kira smiled and kissed Chaz."Must run in the family,"Kimi snickered to Chuckie."Not so fast!"yelled Angelica as she came in with a strange brown envelope.Angelica, what's the meaning of this?"asked Kira."I have something terrible to you, guys.It's so terrible, it's terrible!"exclaimed Angelica.Then she opened the envelope to reveal a picture of Chuckie and Kimi beating up a jock in uniform.Chaz and Kira were shocked."Kids, you're grounded!How could you beat up such a popular guy at school!"yelled Kira.She sounded like Coco."But we didn't do that!"said the kids."A picture is worth thousands of words.You only said five."replied Chaz.  
  
Two minutes later, Tommy and Dil walk down the stairs for breakfast."I can't wait to see Britney!"exclaimed Dil."You have an obsession with girls, Dil!You need help!"joked Tommy.Just then, Didi comes top them with a look like she ate something really sour.Stu with the same look."Boys, you're not going to the concert!"yelled Didi."Why not!?"asked Tommy.Angelica walks in with a smirk on her face."Just one question, Tommy,"she says as she holds a freaky picture in his face."What is this and who are you doing?"she asked, starting to laugh.Tommy grabs the picture."Mom!Dad!This is fake!You can even call that girl in the picture!She doesn't even know me!""Shut it, champ!"Stu yelled at his son."So, uh, what's this have to do with me?"asked Dil."LOOK AT THIS!"yelled Didi as she handed Dil a picture of him smoking."I don't where that shirt!"he yelled."So,"Angelica began,"That explains these ashes?These are what's leaft of the shirt you wore in the picture!""But, mom!"exclaimed Tommy."You can't stop us from going to the concert!""Why not?"asked Didi angrily."Those tickets are expensive!"Tommy replied.Everybody looked at him, thinking,'What kind of an excuse is that!?'  
  
10 minutes later, The Devilles' ground Phil and Lil because of Angelica."Looks like these two were putting rats in the school's food!No wonder it tastes bad!"she said.Really?"asked Phil.Lil punched her brother in the stomach to knock scence into him."I can't believe my pups would grow up to be such criminals.Where'd I go wrong?"Betty asked herself.  
  
2 hours before the concert, Tommy and Dil call Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil on their surround sound room speaker phone.Tommy says,"Guys, somethings up.I think Angelica has blackmailed us."Everybody is dazed and they all yell,"NO FAKE!" 


	3. Overprotected

Part 3  
  
The beginning of this chapter is the end of the previous chapter.Tommy and Dil have a Surround Sound system hooked up to their phone, so they could basically talk to the walls.;)Anyway, here's the conclusion.Enjoy.This is my first fanfic  
  
2 hours before the concert, Tommy and Dil call Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil on their surround sound room speaker phone.Tommy says,"Guys, somethings up.I think Angelica has blackmailed us."Everybody is dazed and they all yell,"NO FAKE!"Dil is holding back laughter."What will we do, Tommy?"asked Chuckie."Seems all Angelica wants to do is screw whith our lives.She probably has more plans to make our lives worse on that computer of hers.""Chuckie!That's brilliant!"exclaimed."What?Angelica ruining our lives?"asked Chuckie."No.We'll go over to Angelica's house, brouse her computer, and find out how she got those pictures!"replied Tommy."Uh,, I don't think I thought up all that, but I'll take credit anyways."said a self-amused Chuckie.  
  
1.5 hours before the concert, the kids are all up in a tree that had Angelica's clothes line tied to it.On the other side of the clothes line was Angelica's bedroom window.They couldn't see if it was open or closed, but Tommy said,"It's usually open.She, quote,'loves the air of the world'."he said with a snicker."Good luck, Tommy."Kimi said, getting close to tommy, making his heart start to melt.Quickly, however, he straightened up and got out a clothes hanger that was in his closet.He put the hook end on the line and let himself free.He was holding on to the hanger, swinging peacefully to Angelica's window.He was peaceful until he looked at the window.It was closed!Tommy yelled,"Oh, for the love of--"then he crashed through the window.He was unharmed, but dazed.He got up from the shards and turned on Angelica's computer."PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD"came up on the screen.'Hmm,,,'thought Tommy.'If I know Angelica, her password is,,,,,,,,,,'then he typed"DUMBBABY"."ACCESS CONFIRMED.WELCOME TO WIN--"The PC voice was interupted by Tommy yelling,"Whohoo!"Then he went to drive C, Program Files, MS Paint, and there is where he found the folder entitled "blackmail".He had his proof.  
  
1 hour before the concert, Angelica was happily walking up the room, knowing the kids would never go to the concert eversice the blackmail,,,,,er, the "pictures".But, she got the surprize of a lifetime when she saw Didi, Stu, Drew, Charlotte, Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard, and the kids in hre room.She also saw the broken window."What's going on?"she asked nervously as everybody grew silent and stared at her."I'll tell you, Angeica."said Tommy from the computer."Your life becoming a living---"OH MY GOODNESS!!!!"yelled Charlotte, interrupting Tommy."How could you do such thing, Angelica!?""Daddy!"exclaimed Angelica."What about my window?""We'll pay for it."Drew snapped in a cold voice."We are failures as parents!"cried Charlotte."See, everybody,"Tommy said,"Angelica copied and pasted our pictures on other pictures.Gee, I didn't know Timmy smoked--anyway, You all now know that Angelica's goal in life is to make Chickie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Dil, and my life miserable.She's been doing this eversince we came into the world."Finally, after 10 years of torture, everybody understood all that Angelica did to the kids eversince they were babies."Angelica,"yelled Drew,"You're grounded until after your fourth semester at school!""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"yelled Angelica, breaking all the windows in the house.  
  
At the concert, all the kids were celebrating the best concert of their lives.Britney was now finishing her performance of "I'm a slave 4 U"and was now going to pick somebody from the performance.Chuckie was sitting there, his red hair in the same light as Britney.All the sudden, Chuckie's life would change as Brit's index finger landed on him.He walked up."So,"said Britney."What's your name?""Uh,,, Chuckie Finster."he said nervously."Well, Chuckie,"said Brit,"Tonight is your lucky night.You know why?""No, I---"Chuckie was interupted when Brit gave him a kiss on the lips.Everyone was in awe, and Kimi was getting red in the face."Here's something to remember me by, baby."said Britney at last.She gave Chuckie a poster, sprayed with her perfume."Thanks."he said dazed.Britney giggled as Chuckie left to his seat."Way to go, Chuckster!Your father will be proud!"said Tommy.  
  
After Ms. Spears left the stage, Aerosmith came out.Kimi, Lil, and Susie all went,"WOOOOOOO!!!"at the group.Steve held out his hand and said,"Thank you, ladies.Now, we'd like to liven up this party and "Just Pust Play"!"Then the audience yelled with joy as Steve and the band played."This is the best concert in the world!"yelled Tommy."Yeah!"yelled Kimi."There's no place like an AeroBrit Concert!WOOOOO!"  
  
She gave you a flower  
  
The one that God gave her  
  
You all up in de kool-aid  
  
But u do not know de flavor  
  
Get into the zone baybee  
  
And do yourself a favor  
  
Head down spin around  
  
Get a little refried  
  
If that don't get it you can  
  
Ketch it on the b side  
  
Just push play  
  
F***in' A  
  
Just push play  
  
Theyre gonna bleep it anyway  
  
Just push play  
  
F***in' A  
  
Just push play  
  
Were comin at you anyway  
  
Sweet leaf dreamer you been  
  
Smoking up the ganja  
  
Damned if you do yeah  
  
But don't get any on ya  
  
Kickin off the cashmere  
  
Putting on the kasbah  
  
It's a kiss, a diss  
  
And trade it 4 a coo hah  
  
Just push play  
  
F***in' A  
  
Just push play  
  
Theyre gonna bleep it anyway  
  
Just push play  
  
F***in' A  
  
Just push play  
  
Were comin at you anyway  
  
Instead of growin old  
  
All dapper and neat  
  
Im gonna grow my hair  
  
Right down to my feet  
  
Its u and me baby  
  
No pimp daddy jack  
  
Its Cadillac wack no Cadillac wack back  
  
Just push play  
  
F***in' A  
  
Just push play  
  
Theyre gonna bleep it anyway  
  
Just push play  
  
F***in' A  
  
Just push play  
  
Were comin at you anyway  
  
F***in' A  
  
Theyre gonna bleep it anyway  
  
Walk this way  
  
Were comin at you anyway  
  
Just Push play  
  
F***in A  
  
Just push play  
  
Theyre gonna bleep it anyway  
  
S'il vous plait  
  
F***in' A  
  
Just push play  
  
We're comin at u anyway  
  
So, What'd you people think?I just discovered this story also spoofs Home Alone as well.You know what to do.Read and reply!Don't forget to push PLAY! 


End file.
